Homeland Security
The Department of Homeland Security (Homeland Security or DHS) is a cabinet-level department of the United States government, tasked with dealing with threats and protecting civilians within the U.S. borders. They played a part in identifying a new threat that Vincent Keller and Catherine Chandler took on. History Agent Thomas and Agent Barnett both came to Vincent while he was in prison, claiming they had been sent by FBI Agent Knox. However, Vincent later found out that they weren't FBI, and demanded to know who they really were. They released him when he realized they were watching Gabriel Lowan because he's a potential threat, and he offered to "take care" of the threat for them. Vincent didn't kill Gabe, but Thomas & Barnett got Vincent exonerated, and he realized they were with the government. Gabe was eventually killed, but not before he attacked Vincent's best friend, J.T. Forbes. Though J.T. had a slim chance of recovery, Vincent and Catherine later found out he would make it because Agent Thomas had saved him. Barnett & Thomas later told Vincent & Catherine to help them to stop other threats that were "worse than beasts." Though Vincent didn't want to get involved, both Thomas & Barnett reached out to Catherine, and showed her evidence they had found of someone creating superhumans, endangering the public. Catherine still didn't see it as proof, and told them to find more evidence before she told Vincent. Thomas & Barnett later called Catherine when they found out about Tyler Zane, a potential superhuman experiment. Tyler attacked all three, killing Barnett and severely injuring Agent Thomas. Catherine called Vincent, and the two tried to track down Tyler, who was eventually caught and put into a secure facility by Agent Thomas. Thomas' condition was deteriorating, until J.T. injected him with a synthesized version of the same serum that Thomas used to save him. However, Thomas was killed soon after by a sniper. While investigating his murder, Catherine had the case taken over by two DHS agents, Bob and Carol Hall. However, the two later teamed up with Vincent & Catherine to find the shooter. The two later found out, though, that Bob & Carol aren't DHS agents, and were actually the killers. When Catherine & Vincent tracked down the scientist responsible for the experiments, Julianna Keaton, she claimed she was doing it to stop a man named Liam Cullen. Liam later showed up at Vincent & Catherine's wedding, killing Julianna and attacking Vincent & Catherine. Not wanting anyone else to get hurt, Catherine handed the case to Agent Russo, who agreed to let Homeland Security take over the case. Liam is revealed to also be a beast, who targets Vincent & Catherine over a personal vendetta. Liam digs up bodies from Vincent's past trying to expose him as a beast. When Vincent was set up by Liam, he was caught by Agent Russo and Director Hernandez. Vincent convinced Catherine to tell Russo and Hernandez the truth, hoping they would help to stop Liam. Though Russo believed them, Hernandez wanted to arrest Vincent. Before he could, Liam killed Hernandez to frame Vincent. Russo, though, agreed to help Vincent & Catherine capture Liam. Liam was killed by Vincent, and Russo got Vincent exonerated, placing the blame on Liam. Known Personnel Category:A to Z Category:Organisations